


From the Heart

by CinemaCorner



Series: 12 Days of Kristanna [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 12 Days of Kristanna, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaCorner/pseuds/CinemaCorner
Summary: Stuck on what to give Anna for a Christmas gift, Kristoff decides to try something out of the box for her. It turns out to be the best gift he could give. A modern Kristanna story. Day 1: My True Love Gave to Me for 12 Days of Kristanna.





	From the Heart

Kristoff just could figure it out: how do get a perfect give for the best girl in the world? He had just not found the right gift. Finally with only twelve until Christmas, he turned to his mom for some advice.

"What about a nice piece of jewelry? A locket maybe?"

"I don't think so Ma, I already looked at every jewelry place in town."

"Alright, how about a dress?"

"Do you honestly see me being able to buy a dress for anyone, let alone Anna?"

"Point taken. Well why don't you just ask her?"

Kristoff looked at his mother like she was crazy, "Ma that would ruin any chance of surprising her. Anna deserves the best gift I can give her, and I can't even do that."

Bulda smiled and said, "Yes you can sweetheart, you just need to need to think outside of the box, you love her?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

"Then give her a give her a gift from the heart, she'll love anything that comes from your heart, remember that."

Once she had left the kitchen Kristoff thought about what she had said, "From the heart, outside of the box." It was then that his eye fell on his guitar that was leaning up against the couch in the family room. A light suddenly went off in his head, "Of course", he whispered to himself. With a growing smile on his face he grabbed the guitar and headed up the stairs to his room. Once inside he sat down on his bed, much to the annoyance of his chocolate lab, Sven. "Sorry buddy" he said as he sat cross legged with a notepad and pencil in his lap. Thinking for a while, he began to jot down words, play around with melodies and so on. When he was finally finished and satisfied with his work he played it once through. "You think she'll like it?" Sven barked and was wagging his tail extremely fast as if in approval. Kristoff chuckled, "thanks buddy" and he set his gift and guitar aside to be ready for the family Christmas party the next evening.

Anna ran to the door the minute she her the doorbell, which was no easy feat considering she was in her room on the second floor. Upon opening the door she was greeted by a bombardment of sloppy licks from Sven.

"Hi boy, oh I missed you."

"You think I could get a welcome too?"

Anna looked up with a smile on her face, "of course you can silly." She then straightened herself to give him a proper hug, "Merry Christmas" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh I'm so excited, this is going to be the best Christmas ever, and I made gingerbread men for us to have with some hot chocolate for later." She led him to the kitchen where there were a dozen gingerbread men, surprisingly in one piece, laid out on the counter and decorated with frosting and little candies. "To top it all off, guess what I convinced Elsa to let us do first?"

Kristoff decided to humor her so he played along, "hmmm, watch The Polar Express?"

"No"

"Oh sorry, she must have agreed to build a snowman first"

"Good guess, but no"

"Oh coarse how could I forget the reading of A Christmas Carol is always the most important"

"Kris, no. She said we could have the gift exchange first."

"Only after you sent a total of three hours asking last night" Elsa clarified while coming into the room.

"Details, details."

Krisoff laughed and turned to Elsa and gave her a hug, "Merry Christmas" he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Like I would miss a chance to see you and Anna for a day"

"Ok, common, common, common," Anna led them both into the living room where a large tree decorated in blue and silver stood with the gifts underneath.

Kristoff whistled, "Impressive", he said in an awed voice.

"All Elsa's work"

"It was nothing, she said trying to downplay it, just something I wanted to try."

"Oh stop being so modest, it's amazing", Anna countered while sitting down with Kristoff by the fire.

Elsa smiled and sat down by the tree and asked, "Ok, who wants to go first?"

He didn't know what made him do it but he said, "Would it be alright if I gave Anna her present first?"

"Absolutely"

"Alright, I'll be right back"

Kristoff got up and walked to the front hall where he had set his guitar, which thankfully Anna had not noticed when he arrived, picked it up from against the wall and walked back to the living room. He sat done next to Anna and cleared his throat, "Umm, so for your gift I thought I'd write you a little something and play it for you, if you want…I mean if you'd like to…I mean, may I?"

Anna was speechless, she had never heard Krisoff play anything, no matter how many times she told him she wanted to hear him play. Yet here he was, asking her if she wanted to hear the song that he had written for HER as his Christmas gift. She quickly nodded, not wanting to waste another moment to hear what he had written. He took a deep breath, picked up the guitar to tune it a bit, and began to play a soft melody. After about ten seconds, which felt like hours to them both, he finally he opened his mouth and began to sing:

"Didn't know what to get you. Ordinary just wouldn't do, but I just found the perfect gift for you. Now I got it all ready, but it's not wrapped in red or green. Come and sit down beside me here, underneath the Christmas tree, we've got mistletoe and fire light, on this cold December night, the snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song for you.

I hear church bells ringing, carolers are singing harmony with me now. You are looking so lovely, yeah, even if the light go out we've got mistletoe and fire light on this cold December night, the snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song for you.

You're so beautiful I only hope you see what I see, every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me. We've got mistletoe and fire light on this cold December night, the snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song,

We've got mistletoe and fire light on this cold December night, the snow outside will set the mood as I sing, sing my song...for you.

Once he was he through he noticed how quite it was, even Sven wasn't making a sound. He turned slowly to Anna, who had tears following down her face, and said nervously,

"Do you like it?"

She in turn let out a sound somewhere between a sob and giggle, and proceeded to launch herself into his arms, giving his a lingering kiss. When she pulled away she gave him a watery smile and said, with all the meaning she could muster,

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of what I wanted to do for the first day of this Kristanna Christmas when I came upon "My Song for You" by Bridgit Mendler and it just got me so excited to write a fic, it matches Kristanna so much. I did check spelling but apologies in advance if you find any that I missed. This was written for the 12 Days of Kristanna over on Tumblr and submitted for day 1: My True Love Gave to Me.


End file.
